Atemu's Best Birthday Or Not
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Rated for slight sexual innuendo of Jou's. Yuugi is trying to make Atemu's birthday the best ever, but when things go wrong, what will happen to Yuugi? Dedicated to YaoiShoujo. R&R!


"Hey, Yuug."

"...nani?" Yuugi responded while his head was resting itself within the pages of a text book. Jonouchi and he were sitting in class. Although it was a study hall, Yuugi was intent on studying while everyone else was socializing and fooling around.

"Today is Atemu's birthday, isn't it?" Positive that that comment would receive a response, the blond teen was disgruntled to see that his statement did not phase the duelist one bit. Sighing heavily, Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "Yuugi, I would think that your pharaoh's birthday was enough to get your attention. Don't tell me even your homework is more important to you than your pharaoh!" Reaching over, Jou's hand settled on the cover of the book before yanking it away from Yuugi's face.

"Heeeeeyyyy!" Yuugi protested, his eyes narrowing to give his face the impression of a kawaii unsatisfied little boy. Jonouchi smirked before looking at what Yuugi had been only seconds before. His smile faltered and his pupils dialated as he registered what Yuugi was putting his time into. Flushed, the little duelist fiddled uneasily with his fingers and waited in anticipation for Katsuya's redicule.

"You're looking... at _Tiffany's_?" He asked, not even attempting to keep the surprise from his voice. Even more embarrassed after what he was viewing had been publically heard, Yuugi lunged for the magazine hidden behind the hardcover textbook and he hid it securely in his lap. A smirk descended his shinyou(best friend)'s lips. "I never would have guessed. I mean, _Maxim_, maybe. But not _jewelry_. You certainly are one mysterious little runt there, Yuug." Lifting his hand, he tassled the famous duelist's hair but Yuugi pulled out of his grasp. Cheeks still highlighted in red, he muttered,

"I would not look at porn in school. And, besides, Jonouchi, I'm..." he was about to 'declare himself' until he suddenly caught on to where he was. Looking around, his voice trailed off into silence. He was already teased by a lot of his classmates because of his being an otaku; the last thing he needed was to be even more ridiculed by being gay. Jonouchi, knowing where the conversation had been heading, shook his head lightly and smiled.

"Daijobu, Yuugi-chan. I know. And it's still okay to look at sexy naked girls in school."

"But _I_ wouln't." Yuugi emphasized. "And _you're_ one to talk, what with your little girlfriend."

"Oh, Seto-chan?" Jonouchi sat back, reclining in his chair. "He's cool with it." Yuugi raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Kaiba... is okay with you looking at girls?"

"Well... no." Jonouchi admitted, his smirk never once leaving his face. "But even I need a little breast action sometimes. He deals with it." Yuugi smiled, closed his eyes and lightly shook his head. He could not picture, under any circumstances, Kaiba 'dealing' with anything. At least not calmly. Katsuya changed the subject. "So. What _are_ you doing with the catalog-thingy?" No longer worried about getting teased, Yuugi explained.

"Well, like you said, it's Atemu-chan's birthday. I wanted to get him something _really_ special."

"If you wanted to that, Yuugi, all you had to do was give him a little somethin'-somethin'." Yuugi's face overheated and he cringed like a turtle into it's shell. Jou-kun smirked. It took everything Yuugi had to keep from tackling his best friend. He was such a lech! Laughing the whole fiasco off, Jou inquired (rather seriously), "All joking aside, Yuugi. What is it?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"You _promise_ not to laugh?"

"Of course not."

"You _swear _you won't?"

"C'mon, Yuugi." Jonouchi smiled, spreading out his hands. "It's _me._" Blinking and not showing any sign of reassurance, Jonouchi made a big show of sighing heavily. "Yokusoku(I promise). Okay? Now show me!" Deciding it could not harm anything, Yuugi agreed. Pulling out the magazine once again, he opened it to the designated page and pointed the photograph. "Wow." Jonouchi was definitely impressed. "That's amazing."

"Isn't it?"

"Yes. He'll love it." Blushing, Yuugi asked nervously,

"Are you _sure_ he'll love it? I mean, it's not too 'look at me and give me all your attention', is it?" Jonouchi smirked before lifting his eyes and setting them onto his closest friend's.

"Yuugi, this will only show that message of you if you want it to." Yuugi blushed and a grin danced across his own lips. "I like it. And I know Atemu; whatever you give him would please him."

"...really?"

"Definitely! You could give the guy a fifty yen crappy plastic button. If it's from _you_, Yuugi, he won't care what it is. But he'll treasure it like it's worth all the money that that Barbie-clone Paris Hilton could ever dream of." Flushing, Yuugi beamed at the compliment. Jonouchi sat back and watched in happiness. "And I'll tell you something else, Yuug."

"... nani?"

Leaning forward, he whispered in the smaller boy's ear, "That guy loves you. More than you could ever imagine. I can tell."

Even Yuugi's eartips were coated in crimson. Katsuya chuckled.

"So, give him the gift. I know he'll like it." He got up to walk over to Hiroto and give him a hard time when there was a light tug on the bottom of his shirt. Surprised, Jonouchi looked over and his eyes met the bowed head of Mutou Yuugi-chan. "Nani ga, Yuugi?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Hmm?"

"I want to throw Atemu a birthday party, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Do you want me to help, or something?" Yuugi shook his head vigorously.

"No! I couldn't ask you to do that! It's my party and I'll handle everything myself."

"Then... what's the favor?"

"Can you come tonight? He doesn't get out of work until 7:30, so come around seven and we can all hide and make sure to surprise him."

Jonouchi smiled. "Will do, Yuug."

"And... one more thing...?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you ask everyone to come? I want to make sure I set up everything perfectly, so I won't have time to run around and call everyone."

"You can count on me!"

"Oh... and..." Yuugi felt a little guilty asking for more, but he knew the next comment was necessary. Thus, he emphasized it. "And I want this night to be _special._" Jonouchi caught on rather quick.

"Got it. No Anzu, right?"

"Hai. Atemu hates her so, if she comes, he might end up killing her." The taller boy laughed aloud.

"Consider it done." Ruffling his hair once more, Jou went over to find all his, Atemu's and Yuugi's friends (except Anzu) to tell them about the party. As he did so, Yuugi looked back at the picture of his present. His heart leaping into his throat, his smile returned to his lips.

This was going to be the best night Atemu could ever remember.

(_Time lapse... later that night... 6:45p_)

Tears streaming down his face, Yuugi was ready to collapse. He hated everything that he was doing. He could not get the decorations to look right so, when he took them down to redo them, they refused to stay up. Ribbons, balloons, streamers, candy, party favors and paper/plastic eateries littered the floor around the Kame Game Shop. Suguroko had tried time and time again to aid Yuugi in his work, but every time the boy refused. Paper cuts littering his palms and slender fingers, he crumpled himself to the floor in resignation. The guests were to be there in about fifteen minutes and Atemu a half an hour proceeding that. If it had taken Yuugi three hours to fail miserably time and again, what made him even think he could have everything prepared in fifteen minutes? So, tears spilling from his eyes and hands aching, he laid on the cold hardwood floor and sobbed in self misery. He loved his pharaoh. He loved him so completely and if he could not show how much his yami meant to him, what good was it in telling him? Everything would be in vain. Yuugi just could not take it anymore. Constant failure had eaten away at his spirit enough to make him simply give up. It was no use.

Five more minutes passed before someone entered the Kame Game Shop. Yuugi knew it was not a customer because one, the store was closed and two, the person had used the entrance to the house and not the shop. "Hello?" The voice called out above the alienating debris that littered the floor. "Is anyone here?" Thinking it was Jonouchi, Yuugi did not attempt to move. He waited for his best friend to wander into the room and see him in his state of defeat and sorrow. Jonouchi would know what to do; he would call off the party. If not indefinitly, than long enough to help Yuugi.

The shock came when Yuugi realized the voice did not belong to his tomodachi.

It belonged to Atemu.

Sitting erect, Yuugi started to panic. _Oh, no!_ He screamed at himself. _Atemu-chan's going to see all of this and know what I was planning! It's all ruined! What the hell is he doing here, anyway? He's not supposed to be out of work until 7:30!_ His panic only escalating, the little duelist did the only thing his mind had settled on: rushing to the door, he tried to block Atemu's view of the livingroom. The older bishou was shocked when he saw Yuugi pop out of nowhere.

"Yuugi."

"Hi, Atemu!" Yuugi said overexaggeratingly. "What's up?"

Fixing him with a confused stare, the ancient pharaoh replied slowly, "...Nothing..."

"Fancy seeing you here!"

"Yes..." Atemu still did not know what was going on, so he continued to look at Yuugi with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "I live here. Imagine that."

"Well... yeah..." Yuugi's mind raced while Atemu sighed and tried to get past him. Freaking out, Yuugi demanded, "Where are you going?"

"To my room." his aibou replied, deciding Yuugi was acting weird simply because he could. Hell, it would not have been the first time. When he was cut short by Yuugi once again, his confusion started to disipitate into annoyance. "Yuugi, I'm tired. Can't I just go to my room?"

"No!"

"Why not?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Because..." once again, the small boy's mind raced. "Because there are bugs in there!"

"Are not."

"Are, too! I saw one. A- a _huge_ one! Yeah- yeah! One your bed! With big wings and-" But Atemu seemed to be in no mood for Yuugi's games. Pushing him lightly aside, he made his way into the livingroom before Yuugi could stop him. There, he saw the destroyed decorations and the mess everywhere. His jaw dropped. He was even more shocked (and touched) when he saw the fallen banner that read _Tanjobi Omedeto_(happy birthday) _Atemu-chan!_ Turning to thank Yuugi, he noticed that his hikari was not there. Instead, the little boy was running out the door. Taking chase to him, he tried to catch Yuugi but failed. Once he got outside, he searched around the expanse of the backyard before hurrying to the sidewalk in the front. Upset, he headed back to the house when he heard a noise from the tree in the backyard. Yuugi had hidden in the treehouse. Smiling slightly, Atemu walked over and climbed up the rope ladder to be beside Yuugi. Legs pressed close to his chest, the little boy seemed to be in tears.

"Yuugi-chan?"

"Go away!"

"Oh, c'mon, hikari," Atemu smiled, reaching up his hand and placing it lightly on his aibou's shoulder blade.

"SARU(go away)!" He cried once more, pushing his hand away. Atemu was shocked. After waiting several more minutes in silence, the pharaoh broke it by speaking.

"What's wrong, Yuugi-chan? Why are you so upset?"

"It's all ruined." Came the muffled reply. Atemu was confused.

"What's ruined?"

Lifing his head up, the younger boy sniffed loudly. "Everything!" He exclaimed. "All of it! I worked so hard to make it all special for your birthday and I couldn't even do _that_ right! I am such a horrible hikari!" Atemu chuckled, but luckily for him, Yuugi was not more distraught by that action. Rubbing his aibou's back, Atemu said softly,

"It's so sweet you even _remembered_ my birthday, hikari-chan. You are way too kawaii."

Yuugi moved closer and rested his head on his pharaoh's shoulder while more tears escaped his eyes. "I wanted the decorations to be perfect, Atemu. I wanted everything to be set so everyone could surprise you when you came home from work. It was supposed to be a dream-come-true for you! And I ruined it!"

"Hikari, you ruined _nothing_! The fact that you knew makes me the happiest pharaoh of all time!"

Yuugi sniffed. "...honto ni(really)?"

"Yes." The ancient spirit smiled. "Really. You make me feel so special, Yuugi. Nothing could be greater than this."

"Well..." Yuugi fidgeted a little, but not from uneasiness. He was anxious and excited to deliver his gift and he knew that no time was better than that one. "Even better than your present?" With that, he pulled out a single black box trailed with a gold ribbon. Atemu's mouth dropped open as, astonished and speechless, he took it.

"Yuugi! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know..." Yuugi grinned, his self-loathing dispersing at his yami's happiness. "But I thought you would like it. So... open it." He coaxed for him to do so, thus the ancient pharaoh opened the box.

His mouth fell ajar and he just stared.

"Yuugi..." he breathed. "It's beautiful...!"

"I thought you would like it." Yuugi said happily as his pharaoh removed the Ancient Egyptian ring and placed it on his finger.

"I _do_, Yuugi! Oh, it's the best present ever!" In the heat of the moment, he wrapped his arms around his hikari and held him tightly to his own chest. That was right before he gave Yuugi the best gift in return. Lifting Yuugi's head up, Atemu placed a sweet and deep kiss on his aibou's lips. After the initial shock wore off, Yuugi wrapped his arms around his yami's neck and continued to kiss him.

And when all their friends showed up a half an hour later, no one could find a trace of Yuugi or Atemu.

_Owari!_

Don't think the end is sexual because no one could find them. It could be perceived as that, but it's NOT. This is just a kawaii little fanfic for my dearest and most beloved pharaoh in the WHOLE world:kisses: Ai-shi-re-ru! I hope you like your gift, pharaoh-chan! These birthday fanfics are Naruto-senpai's prized tradition:feels special:

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
